M1 Garand
The M1 Garand is a semi-automatic rifle that was used by the USA during World War II, Korea and Vietnam. Info The M1 Garand was designed by Canada-born John C Garand to replace the Springfield M1903 rifles as the standard service rifle for the United States. It officially replaced the Springfield in 1936. It is considered one the best rifles in any armed forces during the twentieth century and is perhaps the most iconic rifle of WW2, and General Patton called it "the greatest battle implement ever devised". It is still used today by the U.S. Marine Corps and NJROTC classes as a drill weapon. The M1 Garand was used by all branches of the United States Military in front-line service until 1957, when it was replaced with the M14 rifle. However, the Garand was used by reserve and National Guard units well into the 1970's. A Sniper variant of the Garand was used by U.S Forces in Korea and Vietnam. The M1 Garand is clip-fed from the top with an 8-round clip that pops up and makes a distinctive "ping" sound when ejected.This is perhaps the most distinguishable part of the weapon and is instantly recognisable. The M1 Garand is the main weapon for Americans in infantry combat. The M1 Garand was useful for engaging enemy forces at medium to long range and it has a clip of 8 .30-06 rifle cartridges. The clip, the "en-bloc" clip has a uniqe style design in which the rounds are staggered between two rows. The M1 Garand is a common weapon in the Call of Duty games. The in-game version of the M1 can not be reloaded in mid clip; the weapon can only be reloaded when empty. In reality the M1 rifle can be easily manually reloaded mid-clip by pulling back the bolt until it locks in place, then pressing the "clip release latch" (on the lower-left side of the receiver), ejecting the clip from the rifle, clearing it of all ammo, allowing the shooter load in a fresh clip, and save the partially emptied clip for a partial load later, this system was known as the "clip ejection system" and was one of the reasons the M1 was so revolutionary, this system made it much quicker to reload mid-clip than all other bolt-action rifles it had rivaled. If the shooter wanted to, he could also partially load it, which was common to do in battle if a soldier's ammo ran low, and then top-off the clips with single rounds after combat has ceased. It couldn't be loaded with single rounds, unlike in previous rifles of the era, instead it required the "en-bloc" clip to be attached to a full or partial clip for loading, it was possible to open the weapon and top it off, but by no means was it practical in combat, it was better and quicker to simply manually eject the partially emptied clip, and insert a fresh one. As such, reloading of the weapon mid clip. Purely for gaming purposes only, the developers have made the M1 Garand un-reloadable, simply to balance out the weapons in-game. In no way at all is the M1 Garand impossible or even difficult for a professional soldier to reload mid-clip in real-life, if it were, the weapon would've been simply rejected by the U.S. Government, it would've been deemed,"defective". Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive In Call of Duty 1, the Garand is a solid rifle that can take out an enemy is 1-2 hits, depending on where you hit the enemy. A headshot will kill an enemy in one shot, so try to get one if you can. Unlike bolt-action rifles, the Garand can be used with some success in close quarters. It usually don't stand up to a submachine gun, but it can be deadly if you catch an enemy off-guard. The recoil is manageable if you use it in close quarters, so don't worry about having to control it. If you're using it as a sharpshooting weapon, remember to compensate for recoil! The Garand is very accurate, but recoil can throw you off. Be careful; the weapon in the game cannot be reloaded mid-clip. You must finish off the current clip before you can insert new rounds. If you feel you are entering a dangerous area and have low ammo, fire off the remaining rounds so you can reload, it may give away your position. Make sure you don't fire it in an area where enemies can hear you, or you might blow your cover! Image:gar_1.png| Image:gariron_1.png|Ironsights Call of Duty 2 The Garand is exactly the same as it is in CoD1, right down to the historical inaccuracy of being unable to reload without finishing off the clip. Remember; headshots are one-hit kills! Image:gar_2.png| Image:gariron_2.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: World at War The M1 Garand is unlocked at level 17. Category:Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Call_of_Duty_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_Finest_Hour_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2:Big_Red_One_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_3_Weapons